A communication network typically includes a core network and at least one access network. The core network is the central part of the communication network and serves as the backbone of the communication network. The core network generally includes high capacity switches and transmission equipment.
Each access network serves as a point of contact with the communication network for users. An access network connects subscribers with service providers. A communication network may have multiple access networks, serving different sets of users, in communication with a single core network.
Typically, a user device requests a certain piece of content, such as a web page or a file, from the network. The content may be located on an electronic device, such as a file server, which may be located in the local access network, the core network, or a different access network. The request for content is typically forwarded through the access network to the core network. Within the access network, a number of devices may facilitate the forwarding or delivery of requests and information from a user to the core network. A user typically interacts with an access network through a base station that receives information and requests from the user device. The base station forwards information and requests through the access network towards the core network. The base station typically routes data through an intermediate service platform, such as a network controller or switch, on the way to the core network. The intermediate service platform may forward the request to a gateway. The gateway connects the access network to the core network.
A core services platform is located within the core network. The core services platform is a device that performs a variety of services. For example, the core services platform may identify a location where requested content is stored. The core services platform coordinates the retrieval of the requested content and the delivery of the requested content to the user device.
The content is sent back through the access network through the gateway to the intermediate service platform and the base station, which provides the content to the user device.
As more users connect to an access network and as more content is requested, the user experience and the speed of content delivery in the network are degraded. The existing devices in the access network are unable to efficiently handle the greater amounts of traffic. This problem is compounded because more complex content, such as multimedia content, is also being provided from the core network. Upgrading the devices in the access network may be costly. It may also be difficult and expensive to reprogram, upgrade, and/or expand the devices in the access network to accommodate additional devices which may help to relieve the strain on the existing devices.